Sugar Rush
by Wishes on a Broken Stereo
Summary: Pretty much just a pointless songfic to a song of the same name by Cash Cash. Sometimes, it takes a bit of a sugar rush for some to tell how they really feel about someone. LeShawna/Heather; rated for sweet lady kisses.


It was just another day at the abandoned film lot in Toronto, where the remaining competitors of Total Drama Action were residing. Courtney (aka Crazy in Training, as everyone now liked to call her) had recently returned after her successful lawsuit, and everyone had their two cents to put in on the situation of her perks.

However, that's a different story that I, the authoress, do not intend on telling right now.

Our favorite queen bee, Heather, was trying to escape the stress that was Total Drama by lying on her bed in the girls' trailer and listening to the small stereo nearby. Though her interest wasn't really on the music; just the girl in front of the mirror on the other side of the trailer.

Her ebony hair was tied back in a ponytail while her face expressed complete contentment as she dabbed foundation on her face. Her mall kiosk T-shirt was tacky, in her opinion, but it clung to every curve (and she had a lot of them) in such a way that made Heather's face flush crimson. It didn't help that her Capri's did the same…

Heather couldn't help that she liked both girls and guys, it just came natural to her. Overall, she found guys more attractive, but there was always one certain case every blue moon that brought the Asian girl to a dizzying stupor.

And that case just happened to come up again in the form of one of her fellow competitors.

She never wanted to know why in the world she had a crush on anyone at all, let alone her ex-mortal enemy! The key phrase being "ex", of course. Even the mention of the other girl's name brought butterflies to her stomach… Yet she hated every second of it…

_Why LeShawna, for God's sake?! She's… LeShawna! I can do much better than her!_

**But you don't like anyone more than you do LeShawna, am I right?**

A sigh escaped her lips as her common sense finally spoke. It was true; she had never felt any attraction for anyone on the island. Not even Lindsay, who even had Chris swooning every once in a while.

Suddenly, the song on the stereo changed from a slow tune that almost put Heather to sleep to a quick techno-esque beat, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, this is one of my jams! Heather, watch me bust a couple smooth moves!"

Heather muttered an empty "sure" as her eyes focused on LeShawna, whose body curled and swayed with the beat of the song. She had really improved since the dance-off a while back, and the smaller girl was impressed.

_I took my time  
I never touched  
When you danced, you teased me  
All night, sugar rush  
Just give me a taste tonight_

Heather definitely felt teased as she watched the other's body move with the song. Her eyes wandered all over the ghetto girl's body, stopping in places and quickly skimming over in others. Her cheeks were dusted pink at what she was realizing: what she wanted right now was that body to be moving against hers; those lips to be pressed against her own; those hands to be roaming her body with an electric touch.

_Oh girl, you're too much  
I'm burning up right now, and I need your touch  
Come on, let's take a ride, crash and we'll collide  
Just give it a chance tonight_

The queen bee shook her wig-covered head to make the thoughts flee from her with no avail. She wasn't getting anywhere just watching LeShawna , who was still dancing to the song, oblivious to the inner conflicts of Heather. She was holding back everything she could with all her might, and almost gave in to the insane urge to go dance with the black girl.

_I hate the chase  
Just stop the clock  
'Cause you're so close now that I can taste sugar rush  
Then up and go without a trace  
Oh, you and your hooks  
You got me all lit up in your fireworks  
Come on, light the sky, sparks will shoot and fly  
Let's give it a chance tonight_

That was it. Heather stood up from her bed and walked over to the small stereo, turning down the blaring music to a slight rumble. The room was silent as LeShawna froze in her place. "What the heck did you go and do that for? I was doing pretty good!" she exclaimed, more surprised than angry. She placed a hand on her hip.

Heather felt a bit ashamed that she upset LeShawna, but what she had to say needed to be said. "LeShawna, you were dancing incredibly, but I just needed to say one thing."

_Sweet, sweet love's making me go  
I'm off the walls, making me fly  
I can't sleep, got a big crush  
I can't sleep, need a sugar rush  
Sweet, sweet love's making me go_

"What is it, girl? You can tell Shawnie anything," the ghetto girl said with a smile.

"Well… I… I like you." Heather's face flushed deep pink as she turned away to hide her embarrassment.

LeShawna stayed silent, her eyes widened slightly. "You… You do? Huh, never thought you swung that way."

A scowl overtook the smaller girl's face. "Look, I can't help it! If you don't like me like that, just tell me right out! Don't beat around the bush and make the revealing so much more hurtful…"

LeShawna's face contorted into an expression of shock. "No, girl, it ain't like that at all! I'm not a bad person, I don't go hurting other people's feelings! At least, not on purpose. But hon, you could've just told me, I wouldn't have minded…"

"W-what do you mean?" Heather stuttered, then cursed herself for doing so.

The black girl's face flushed a bit as she dropped her voice to something slightly above a whisper. "I might like you too..."

The Asian girl's heart started racing and felt like it had soared up her chest and into her throat, making it clutch tight, because she was speechless.

_Is this a dream or some terrible hallucination? No, no, it can't be true, nothing like this ever happens in real life…_

All her questions were answered as she felt lips press against her own softly, almost feeling her heart burst out of her. She had the insane urge to let out a soft moan, but held it in and put pressure on the other girl's lips.

After a few minutes of soft kisses, LeShawna pulled away. "So, uh, does this mean you and me are a thing now?" She sounded nervous, but Heather couldn't mistake the smile in her voice, which brought a smile to her own face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied, slipping her hand into the ghetto girl's.

All the while, the last of the song that was playing on the stereo was quietly playing in the background of the room.

_T-t-taste you on my tongue  
With your lips to kiss like a red hot sun  
You're one big sugar rush  
Suck me in, suck me in, hold me down to the very end  
(Hold me down 'til the very end)_

_'Cause you're bound to be one big sugar rush._


End file.
